fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DazzlingEmerald
Archived It was getting kinda annoying to have to scroll down, y'know? DazzlingEmerald (talk) 19:06, April 8, 2016 (UTC) About DSR Hey, Dazz-chin, I've written the words in our RP. So, check it and wel... Re-read the all section of Depth of Darkness to fully understand what I've written, yeah [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 14:34, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Oh, I see, your truth! Well then, I will mention it in future. Also, gonna write soon, yeah. [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 16:10, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Your turn! [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 19:37, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Nicely done, really. And I wonder: *if I can write, that after Hayashi and Silvius fell, they were somewhat much closer than before? I mean, several meters or something like that. *just to understand, your Sky DSM allows you to low the temperature or this is like the influence from your frost lacrima? [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 20:55, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Your turn~ And if you have some questions, ask me :P [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 13:57, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Smth like that. I was a little busy, so that's why I wrote my post several minutes ago. Hoping that all is normal, 'cuz, well, there might be questions and other stuff. And yeah, your post was great enough too, y'know. [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 18:17, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Oh, you're talking about that. Well, I wasn't intending on making a "godmodding". So, let's go: To begin with... Hayashi wasn't trying to kick Silvius. As you could see, he first used Claw Spell, then Blade Horn Spell. In short words - he was making a combo-move; "...Hayashi ignites his feet with a large flame. Holding his blade in a left hand for now, he pushes himself with a right hand from the ice, which was under him, just to propel his own body in a drill motion. Flying at a high speed, bluenette ignites his own body in flames just to make sure he indeed will deliver the damage to the Silvius." He was propelling himself and make an additional attack. And it was made almost one after another. Then, it went to Silvius caught Hayashi while stopping the flames and freezing his leg. But, well, if the flames were stopped at legs, not on the body I assume, yet still Hayashi wasn't with his flames and wasn't in a good position. Next step... Hayashi tried to free himself with entering Blaze Mode and creating an explosion. So, I don't think, that I indeed managed to write about Silvius's moves. I mean, Hayashi made a use of his Finger Snap Spell, creating up to, well, in this situation, two-three exlosions, which would affect Silvius. What I try to say is that surely Silvius's hands will take damage from the explosions and also the existance of the explosion as a shockwave phenomenon would affect his hearing, because he has it on a more developed degree, than other people. After that, Hayashi simply catches him and pull under the water, then attacks him again. It was like Silvius caught Hayashi's leg and froze it, and was trying to even rip it with another throwing. So, that's how it looks for me. I do not try to make unnecessary writings and go against the rules, so it's just misunderstanding. I hope that we will understand each other, so I wait for your response. [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 18:56, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Phew, well, I will try to describe it again... Sorry for giving you hard time, I'm here making several things, so, well. Any way... I won't rush on you, but from your words, I can't understand, why: when Hayashi grabs Silvius after his attack, it's like making control of his moves, and when Silvius made similar thing previously, it's not the control of Hayashi's moves? Or I simply can not understand why you think, that I made a control of your character's moves. Also, you slightly mistook the thing, because: Hayashi named them: "Firstly… A Claw… Then…Flame Dragon’s Blade Horn!" Hayashi was trying to attack Silvius with his full body and blade in his arm. Claw Spell was used just to make an additional boost in the initial Hayashi's speed. And of course, I understand, I can wait. At least, we have almost a week and some days to the end of the battle, after all, if we wouldn't end it earlier, though. [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 19:18, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Hello there. So, after some rethinking of the situation about our mess, I got to some points of our battle. So: #First of all, about control. I will re-write the moment about Hayashi grabing and pulling Silvius for his legs, all right with that. #Then, about my attack and your defense, which were followed by the mess. In my second post I tried to make Hayashi use a double attack. You might considered it in such way, that Silvius stopped the flames and caught Hayashi with his attacking leg, even though he didn't manage to kick the man. So, well, if you want to have a fair battle (like I am too), I can propose you to fully re-write our last posts in such way, that we will re-begin with Hayashi's next move and what Silvius gonna do with it. So, I will wait for your response, as usual. [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 14:24, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Oh! Now I see. Yeah, well, um, yeah, I will re-write it, so, hm. Well, sorry for this little trouble, yeah. [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 17:12, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Well, now I hope it's gonna be normal, read carefully, please. [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 19:01, April 14, 2016 (UTC) So, I gonna answer all the questions one by one. Don't need to be stressed or anything like this, we just have a conversation about our RP, that's all. So, let's begin: About movements. Well, now I got to the point which you were trying to say to me. You meant, that Hayashi simply couldn't escape Silvius because of how might his ice lock was and how his arm grab was powerful. That is all good, yet, at the same time, you said, that as Hayashi was trying to escape, then it makes me controlling your character as, well, after explosion Hayashi eventually got escaped. But there are several "but" I have to discuss. First of all, it is the controlling of the opponents' movements. For me, it means the situation, when, for example, I would write, that "After the explosion Silvius releases Hayashi, other stuff" or you would write "After the explosion Hayashi grabs Silvius and throws him away". That is how I understand the sentence "control over the opponent". In my case, it means, that my utilization of Blaze Mode is more than legal and Hayashi literally can escape. From this point, we go to the next point - understanding of the process. So, you wonder why Hayashi possibly escaped, even though Silvius was might and you wrote, that "bluenette will be free only if he will escape with one leg". That's great too, however, now its turns to the logical points. First point - because Hayashi created explosions, Silvius, who didn't expect this outcome would surely release his grab. Why? Because his hands will suffer from the power the explosion harnesses, of course. Moreover, his physique benefit like his enhanced hearing will be affected too, that's why he obviously would release his grab. Then, the ice. Of course, it will shatter because of the power of the explosions, but that doesn't mean, that Hayashi's leg will suffer from huge damage and will be destroyed. This all stuff of catching-freezing-exploding lasts for several seconds, so obviously, it doesn't mean, that Hayashi's leg will be greatly damaged or even ripped. Now, about the nature of explosions. Yes, that is a part of my Blaze Mode. And these explosions are fire-based, yes. You asked how could Hayashi use it? Simply. I wrote, that he took the special Lacrima, which he soon ate. You can go to the main article of Hayashi and read, that this Lacrima is a special Lacrima, which allows him to enter Blaze Mode by giving him additional fuel of oxyhydrogen, i.e. his reserves of oxygen becomes bigger. Not stopping on that, on Hayashi's article and even the article about his magic you can read, that his draconian physiology grants him much bigger reserves of oxygen in his body. So it is not a problem for him to freely utilize his flames, even if Silvius can stop the process of fire burning. Of course, I gonna go further. You asked me to be more detailed, okay, I will. But with the grasp you said, if I will be detailed on it, that it will mean, that I need to write "Silvius frees his hands off", that it means that it will be other character's control. Now you can understand, why I try to be more or less careful with my post writing. And now, I want to go to your character. Why? Because I have a few questions too. The first question is... can I count your grabbing as a mean of other character's control? Because you wrote, that Silvius made it like this, while in the situation which was, Hayashi surely could stop his movements with the spell and turn his blade on Silvius in a literal way. Yet, no, he would surely fall into the man's hands, because "Silvius predicted it" or something like this. The second question is... How ever are you possible to utilize your frost powers, when you clearly state that you gonna utilize your Sky DSM? It means, that you can just use only the power of wind, and how I remember, your Thermal Manipulation is a part of your Frost DSM, i.e. you cannot use it. At first, I missed this thing, but now I want to be sure, that you are not cheating on this stuff and all. I hope, that you will understand all this speech of mine correctly and act like a wise man without a stressful state. I mean, no need to worry about this event like it something celestial, our RP is just RP and nothing else, however, it needs to be logical if we want to be fair with each other. I will wait for your answer and I wish you a good day. [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 16:48, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Okay, I got your point, so let's go to the operators. Lets them decide, who right and who is not in our situations, because I do not want to argue with you, as we can not find any solution, because we both do not understand each other. So, will we ask them from the last version of my post or how? [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 20:43, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Well, if you want, why not? Maybe it may help. [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 21:08, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, but not now as I'm gonna go sleep after I do some work in my sandbox. I don't know how exactly the difference between our timelines, so, well, I have 1:21 a.m. for now, and what is the time within your timeline? [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 22:21, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Hey Dazz, Copy sent me a message about his DSR roleplay with you- here. Before I do anything, I thought I'd get your side. Do you mind, please? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:59, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Lol sorry, it was like three in the morning when I got the message, I took it as a problem, asked you, posted it in the DSR judge group, and then went to bed. Anyway, three elements is a bit of a nah, but the question is- since you and him are roleplaying, are you okay with this happening? Also the other question is if Silvius is nullifying oxygen how the hell are they breathing lmao Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:24, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Well, for one, how is Silvius generating oxygen? I'm going to assume that with Sky DS powers you can generate air and thus oxygen itself, but then again, air is mainly made up of nitrogen. Unless he's part tree and nobody found it out until now. Also, just before I forget since I haven't announced it yet, any type of elemental consumption, whether it's for rejuvenation or otherwise is banned in this DSR until the final match, since otherwise people would find loopholes to exploit. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:43, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Hmm, well, firstly, for this competition, can I ask you a small favour? Since everyone relies on oxygen more or less, by removing o2 from the air, you pretty much auto-win. Can you not, well, use that in this DSR, please? I've always been for exploiting one's powers to their fullest extent, but for a competitive thing it's removing something that everything relies on, effectively giving you the victory without much effort. I'm not gonna ban it of course nor do you have to stop using it completely since it's just a suggestion, but just in case. But anyway, I'll contact Copy. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:42, April 20, 2016 (UTC) That's fair enough. Anyway, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 04:01, April 21, 2016 (UTC) In short, I've read all the info so now for the redo part - you mean all the attack like from the moment we began to fall or when I began my combination move? [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 13:36, April 21, 2016 (UTC) You don't get it, I meant, as I need to remake my post from the moment Hayashi is still in leg's caught or no? xD And yet again, as it is written in the article of my Flame DSM, Hayashi has much more oxygen in his body, than usual people, so suffocating is not so big trouble for his after all, lol. [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 14:07, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Your turn, I hope, my last edit is a good one. [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 16:50, April 21, 2016 (UTC) First answer - nothing much, it's just my writing style. I meant, that Silvius dragged Hayashi alone, but do not mean, that they won't fall together, as, well, I didn't think Silvius gonna go with him. Second answer - well, life is hard, lol. But I got your point. Third answer - well, shit again, I forgot some other details. Sorry, I just have not so good times nowadays, so I can make some undetailed movements. And again I need to re-write it, right? If you do not have any problem with it, let us go under water? xD Fourth answer - bluenette is his hair colour. Like blue+brunette. If you go on his article, you can see, that his hair is blue, when he affected by emotions and/or using his draconic powers. Something like his unique change. Something else? [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 20:19, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Well, if situation is like this, well... You want to have it like another RP? And the funny situation he has here, cuz if Hayashi is out of tournament, then his regeneration ability can work again. So, that means, that his leg probably can be healed on its own (this is what stated on the article too). So, well, I can have another RP in dialogue motion, his leg can be somewhat healed by means of your Sky DSM and Hayashi's regeneration ability. How 'bout this? [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 18:24, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Fable Hey Dazz, mind if I ask where you found Fable's symbol? Or did you do it yourself? [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 02:43, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Aaaah, do you mind if I use it then? [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 15:37, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Ah no, I respect that, I won't be using anything you created without permission! Also, I asked for the symbol because I technically found it here XD but thanks Dazz! [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 15:52, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Hey Dazz, thought I'd just ask since Damon told me somethin earlier about it which I can vaguely remember but it did seem to be bothering you so I'm gon ask about it anyway. I thought you had no problem with the fact that the events leading up to the current DSR could be interpreted in any way? Apparently you do but I dunno, I could've read stuff wrong. (I actually didn't read the last DSR other than what was pointed out to me in arguments so I have no idea how the ending between Jiretto and Damon went). Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:44, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply, I've been a bit out of it. I asked you directly since yeah, I'd rather get it straight from the person than just have to piece together all sortsa crap and that'd probably result in a bit of a mess lol- don't worry about it, es cool. Anyway, the reason why I've been a bit vague on the timeline and placing of the DSR is because, well, Damon and I reached an impasse on it- we couldn't decide on whether or not if it's right after the last one or at an unspecified date later on, and since he seemed a bit out of it because of stuff I think I'm going to make this DSR non-canon. Personally, I honestly don't really care when an event takes place for site-wide stuff, but if it gives people more creativity and enjoyment it can be interpreted in any way, but therein lies our problem since if it can be interpreted in any way that leads to continuity problems- also I wasn't really counting on leaving stuff up to personal opinion on a minor event really causing any problem. I'm gonna be honest, I always saw site-wide events like this that involve characters from all sorts of time periods as being non-canon or in their own little dimension where timeline consistency doesn't exist - I mean, as Fire put it, how would you explain someone who lives in X750 for example sake fighting a guy in X950? But that's just me, I actually don't know how the other DSRs work in terms of continuity other than the previous winner keeps the title and has to participate next year. I honestly think that since I'm the one organizing it this time and not Damon and Aru, who officially organize the DSR normally, this royale should be a non-canon one- but if people stick around it's gonna lead to something special at the end. But I'll probably hold a poll on whether or not it's canon or not. It definitely won't be the one immediately after the last royale though. To be honest I only really took up the idea of organizing this year's DSR because the last two were a bit of a flop and it probably needed stricter management in regards to scheduling since I saw a lot of complaints, including some from you. Also the slayer who Vincent one-shotted is Grimace Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 16:55, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I'll get to thinking of a new tourney name in a bit lol. It's probably gonna be something stupid though because I'm bad at naming events. Also, the brief Dragon Slayer King is that fat purple thing from the maccas commercials Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:53, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Ayo Hey Dazz, just a question. Do you have a chatango? I wanna discuss something with you soon (well, two things)- don't worry, yer not in trouble or anything lol. While I probably won't be on right now I'd like your input on it real soon since you're a pretty serious roleplayer. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:23, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Sorry about the wait, yo. Anyway, I'll be on at night my time (which is like seven-eight hours from now)- don't worry about waiting or anything, if yer not on I'll just drop the message for you (also it's a wall of text, sorry lol) Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:27, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Re:RA Yeah, why?—Mina Țepeș 05:08, May 4, 2016 (UTC) DSR round 2 Well looks like you and I are facing off in round 2! Should be an interesting one. I don't care who starts the page, or the title, but I'm always one for something majestic sounding haha. Do you have any thoughts on the title, or who you wish to set the scene? -Lady Komainu (talk) 15:22, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! Although her page is light years away from being as good as any of the other competitors. Well I was never particularly skilled at setting A scene, so would you mind doing that? As far as a name, I think something with "Auroa Boreas" would be clever. It's a play on the northern lights, an element for Theia, and Boreas is the God of the north wind and winter, obviously for your character. Some sort of verb can go before it to make it sound more like a fight, but that's alive come up with so far. Do you have any ideas? -Lady Komainu (talk) 17:01, May 8, 2016 (UTC) I'm down to start today. I have Sunday's and Monday's off work. For my schedule, I usually get off work by 2pm Pacific (I'm in California); so I will usually respond after that time. But should we just use talk pages for questions and concerns? Or do it in the comments of the story? -Lady Komainu (talk) 19:07, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Well like I said, I am down to start today, if that is allowed. But I think Per said we have to start tomorrow? I am a bit confused with the timezone thing and her post. --Lady Komainu (talk) 20:38, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Yes, I get emails whenever you edit it. So no need to post on my talk page. Would you like me to tell you when I edit it? -Lady Komainu (talk) 14:33, May 9, 2016 (UTC) I apologize. It just felt like a definitive statement, not a break that needed a comma. It helped me understand what you were saying more clearly. But what do I know, I haven't taken an english class in four years haha. But again, sorry, didn't realize that was a grammatical mistake. I won't touch your stuff again *grammar natzi salute lol*. --Lady Komainu (talk) 19:06, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Hey Hey I was wondering if I could ask you about some character ideas? Your work is impressive is why I am asking.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 01:35, May 11, 2016 (UTC) You're up on the RP. And I do apologize if my behavior was perceived unfavorably. I do hope our discussion has not changed your perception of me. I hope that will be our only scuffle for the remaining time, as I don't want this to turn into the fiasco the last DSR was. Best of luck in this fight. -Lady Komainu (talk) 11:14, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Oh I just said that as a joke. Like I have definitely been arguing with a girlfriend and got the "Oh are you saying I'm crazy?! Cause I'll show you f***ing crazy!!" Lol. But I appreciate the apology and I am also glad we can put it behind us as well and continue with the story. Yes we will need to discuss more, and our actions will determine the perception of our debate, but I believe we are both logical, civil people; so we know when to ease off the gas. Because after all, this is only a fanon wiki where people can go to have fun and escape from the frustrations of the real world. No need to carry anger and destroy friendships over something that is only a hobby. I look forward to your next move. I'm ready to step up my game :P -Lady Komainu (talk) 14:13, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Activity Hey friend, are things going ok? I know you said you won't be able to edit much on the wiki, so I just wanted to see if there was anything I can do to help? --Lady Komainu (talk) 01:10, May 16, 2016 (UTC) No problem, I hope the summer workload doesnt overwhelm you. And I may be headed to the bars tonight with some friends, so I wont be able to post until tomorrow morning, sorry!-Lady Komainu (talk) 01:18, May 16, 2016 (UTC) DSR Thing Hey Dazz, I'm sorry to hear that you're dropping out of the Dragon Slayer Royale. Is there anything I can do about this? If you want to vent frustrations though, I'm on chatango, just drop a message whenever if ya feel like just discussing it y'know? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 16:46, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Quote Template Hey Dazz, how've you been? Doin' good I hope, do you mind if I use your quote template? It's quite good. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 17:22, August 20, 2016 (UTC) No problem! Thanks :D [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 22:06, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Dragonborn Character Hello, can I make one of my new characters—a frost dragon slayer—a Dragonborn? Yeah I am. That's a little strange a topic for a talk page question on the Fairy Tail Fanon wiki. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 20:22, December 19, 2016 (UTC) I'm free right now, so I can wait for you there. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 20:25, December 19, 2016 (UTC) Hi, I'm a writer working on a commercial free visual novel with no intent to sell or distribute; strictly for friends, family, and forums. I was wondering if I could use Cuda's magical car as a background image for a scene in the novel? Of course credit and a link to your profile will be added in the credits. LostSamurai123 (talk) 04:57, April 26, 2017 (UTC)Anthony Johnson